


【有尔】待君归

by Winkiee



Category: Fanfiction（JackGyeom）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkiee/pseuds/Winkiee





	【有尔】待君归

金有谦从车库里出来的时候，路上几乎已经没有什么人了。

出发的前一天，例行到公司跟PD nim最后过一遍流程，再补录一小段事前预告，不知不觉就弄到了深夜。

掏出钥匙开门的时候他尽量放轻了动作，也不知道屋里的人到底睡着了没有。他知道的，王嘉尔这两天泡在录音室里编曲录歌，再加上即将发布的单曲的宣发工作，大概也快有两天没合眼了。

门被打开的时候是满室的寂静，眼前的一片黑暗让他松了口气。这哥本来说什么都要等着他回来，金有谦好说歹说才把不满的哥哥给安慰好。

毕竟相比于那片刻的温存，他更希望对方能有一个健康的身体，将来才能一起长久的走下去。

只是鞋还没换完就感觉背上被大型挂件挂住，肌肉线条分明的手臂从背后绕过脖子扣在胸前，暖意也钻过衣服从身后传来。

「你回来了…」

感受到了小孩身上散发出的无奈，王嘉尔又赶紧补充了一句— —

「我没有刻意在等…只是听到门锁的声音才醒过来的…」

金有谦站直身子，把背上的大型挂件扒拉下来圈进自己怀里。纵使暖气已经开始供应，刚刚睡醒的人还是感觉到周围环境的寒意，更是使劲往爱人宽大的风衣外套里钻，抱紧了这个一年四季供暖不停的巨型暖宝宝。

就着姿势把哥哥抱起来，让对方的双腿环在自己腰间，宽大的风衣外套恰好裹住了两个人的身体。把迷迷糊糊的人放进暖和的被窝里，金有谦俯身在对方眉心处落下一个吻。

「我去洗个澡…哥先睡吧。」

 

吹完头发进屋的时候王嘉尔还倚在床头，怀里抱着粉丝送的一只巨大的杰尼龟玩偶，脑袋一点一点的，却又因为他推门进入的声响惊醒过来，揉了揉双眼就伸手求抱。

金有谦自然也想趁着分别前还能赖在一起的短暂时光多抱抱自己的年上恋人，把人放在自己腿上，再拉过毛毯给对方盖好。他安静的听着怀里的哥哥絮絮叨叨的叮嘱，不时用鼻尖轻轻蹭蹭对方精致的侧脸。

「驱蚊水和防蚊软膏都放在最外层的格子里…放防晒霜的地方我塞了两包创可贴…感冒药在药包的最底下…背包的夹层里还有一些应急的东西…」 

「看见有攻击性的动物别离得太近…太危险的事情不要去做…不要为了综艺效果拼命…」

「这些我都知道啦…哥难道没有别的想跟我说吗？」

想着多分享一点经验给小孩却被委屈的小奶音打断，王嘉尔索性张开双腿，整个人跨坐在对方腿上。两个人的距离因此无限的拉近，几乎已经是紧贴在一起的程度。

「还有…我会想你…」

「我也会很想很想哥的…」

炙热的双唇覆上来，舌尖撬开牙关去探寻成熟的哥哥独有的甜蜜。津液交换发出暧昧的水声，连带着四周的空气都染上情欲的气息，于是调转姿势把人压在身下的动作似乎也显得那样自然。

「唔…谦呐…今天不要…」

被吻得软绵绵的人已经失了推拒的力气，好不容易在换气的间隙找到插话的空档。被拒绝的大型犬眼里写满了不解与委屈，王嘉尔一边喘着气一边呼噜着那头软毛。

「明天要坐好几个小时飞机呢…会累的…」

「哥…」

细碎的吻随着那一声带着委屈与不满的称呼落在他身上，赤裸在外的颈脖处也被小孩印下属于自己的印记。

王嘉尔向来是看不得自家小爱人受到半分委屈的，更何况还是因为自己。于是他凑上前去吻住那两篇薄唇，专心回应起那份独属于他的爱意。

又是一夜的翻云覆雨。

 

第二天金有谦醒来的时候天还蒙蒙亮，劳累了一整晚的哥哥窝在自己怀里，小半张脸就埋在颈窝处。

他偏过头去吻上对方光洁的额头，怀里的人好似感受到了一般嘟囔了一声，环在他腰间的手收束得更紧。

他也好想再多抱上那么一小会儿，再好好享受一下这分别前的温存。可是行程不等人，他只能忍着不舍下床做最后的准备，把粉丝送给自己的姆明抱枕轻轻放进对方怀里。

我不在的时候，就让它代替我陪着你吧。

准备出门时身后忽然传来一阵啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声，金有谦转过身把扑进他怀里的恋人一把抱住，看着没穿外套也没穿拖鞋的人无奈的叹了口气，伸手扯过搭在一旁椅背上的毛毯把人裹紧。

「唔…还有这个…」

被裹得严严实实的人忽然从睡衣的口袋里拿出什么东西来，带着凉意的手指轻轻撩开他额前的碎发。黑色的发带沾染着爱人身上的香水气息贴附于额角的皮肤，那种感觉，就像王嘉尔一直陪在他身边一样。

「这样头发就不会弄乱了…」

系好发带后对方又把手探进他大衣里侧，整个人都埋进他怀中。

「再抱一会儿…」

于是他们什么也不说，只是静静的抱着彼此。

其实他们什么也不必说，只需要静静的抱着彼此。

这就够了。

把金有谦送出门之后王嘉尔披着毯子转身走回房间，路过餐桌的时候发现小孩提前给他准备好的暖心早餐，上面还附着一张便条，是熟悉的小孩的字迹— —

哥，我爱你。

小笨蛋，我更爱你。

享用过金小谦牌爱心早餐后的王嘉尔准备出发去录音室继续昨天的工作。车开到半路时他听见手机短信的提示音，红绿灯的间隙他划开界面，映入眼帘的只是简短的几个字。

等我回来。

发件人的备注是，最爱的有谦米。

你一定要平安归来，我等你。

 

-Fin-


End file.
